Cheater,Cheater
by NothingnessAlchemist
Summary: "You know,I think it's best if we take a break. I don't know for how long,but I'm leaving." Those nine words-insignificant by themselves and terrible when put together-shattered her heart in that instant.


**So,I had this idea two days ago and just finally figure out what scenario to put it with and all that stuff. I decided to make this a multichap instead of a oneshot. While I was writing this I kept singing the words to a great,hilarious song called "Cheater Cheater" by Joey and Rory. It is an upbeat country song and I absolutely love it. Even if you hate country,listen to it because the lyrics are epic. And before anyone reviews about the last few lines of this,No. I don't plan on Claire and Michael hooking up. I'm just making them closer than in the books. ****Length of story not counting the AN:998 words. Didn't play music while writing this,but I did while editing it.  
><strong>**  
>Here's my song list: "The Gambler" by Kenny Rogers;"Cheater,Cheater" by Joey and Rory;"The Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga;"This is war" by 30 Seconds to Mars;"Bleed Red" by Ronnie Dunn. Great artists and are my general list for getting me through stuff.<strong>

"I cannot believe you!" Claire said angrily as she stormed toward their bedroom. "You unfaithful,lying bastard!"

Myrnin was down the stairs and across the lab in an instant,blocking the bedroom door from her. "Please let me explain," he begged. She stopped and looked at him expectantly,fury in her eyes and expression and whole stature. Now that she was willing to let him explain,he realized he didn't know what to say. "I don't know what came over me. If I could go back,I would change what I did. It was a stupid thing to do;she meant nothing to me. I love you,only you. I'm so sorry,Claire."

His eyes were pleading and all part of her wanted to do was to forgive him and be enveloped by his arms. But the other part couldn't forget the image of another woman in his arms,an hour ago. She had went to town to discuss Morganville's security status with Amelie,visit the Glass House members,and pick up some stuff from town. In total,she would be gone about 4 or 5 hours. This was precisely what she had told him before she left. When she returned,Myrnin wasn't to be found in the main part of the lab so she went to the door that led to their bedroom. When she opened it.. well,you get the idea. She had frozen in place from shock,and then spun on her heel and started toward the stairs to leave. Myrnin had seen her though,pushed the woman through a portal in the bedroom wall(which he then locked),and rushed after Claire. Being a vampire,he had managed to put on his clothes in this short,but busy span of seconds. He caught Claire's arm and stopped her,and she spun around and stormed toward their bedroom. At this moment is where our story starts.

"I am gone for 4 and a half hours,and you have some woman in here. You _cheated_ on me. How am I supposed to forgive that?" Claire said,sounding a lot calmer than she is.

Myrnin scrambled for words,"I know. I'm sorry,Claire. It was a stupid mistake and it will never happen again. She knocked on the shack door and I opened it and then we talked for a few minutes and it sort of happened. I swear I never meant to-"

Claire interrupted,"I know you were a player. Or whatever they called it back then. I know you had hundreds of one night stands and girlfriends. But we are _engaged_,Myrnin! We are supposed to get married,and you're cheating on me! You know,I think it's best if we take a break. I don't know for how long,but I'm leaving." Those nine words-insignificant by themselves and terrible when put together-shattered her heart in that instant. Tears were ready to cascade down her face,but she refused to let them fall.

Myrnin froze,"We're over?"

Claire stared at the door behind Myrnin and focused her thoughts completely on it because if she thought about the current situation,she would break down,"I just need time to think,Myrnin." She pushed past him and entered the bedroom. Ignoring the bed,she pulled her suitcase from the bottom of the closet and started packing her clothes in it. He turned and stood just inside the doorway,watching in defeat. It took only a few minutes to pack her clothes and toiletries. She picked up her suitcase-ignoring Myrnin's offer to take it-and went back into the lab.

She dug out her cell and called Michael. He picked up on the second ring,"Hey,Claire. Is something wrong?" She simply said,"I was just wondering if I could stay at the Glass House for a few days?" His voice hardened-the unspoken question in his tone:what did Myrnin do-and he answered,"Of course. I'll come pick you up." He hung up and she sat down on the couch. She looked up at Myrnin who was still leaning against the door frame of their bedroom,facing toward the lab this time. His expression had no emotion to it at all and he was just watching her. That was the look he used if they got into a fight;he didn't want to show how much he was hurt. She looked down to her left hand and faced a descision. She didn't want to continue wearing it because Myrnin might think she was definately coming back once she cooled down,but she didn't want to leave it and make him think she wasn't coming back ever. She decided to just leave it on;she was moving out for a few days to cool down and think straight,not leaving for good.

A few minutes later and Michael entered the lab. When he stepped off the last stair,he stopped and stared at Myrnin. Obviously to hurt Myrnin,he picked up her suitcase and said,"You're welcome anytime at the house,Claire. Eve and Shane are excited to get to have as a housemate again." There was a slight emphasis on her ex-boyfriend's name. He picked up her suitcase and wrapped an arm around her back and they started up stairs. She didn't think anything of his arm around her because they were just friends and Michael had Eve,but this didn't stop her form considering he was also getting back at Myrnin. Myrnin wouldn't be able to see or hold her again for at least a few days and Michael showed he was allowed anytime. It was his subtle way of getting even with Myrnin,even though he didn't know what he had done. Myrnin should consider himself lucky though;if Shane had come instead,he wouldn't have left wihtout attempting to land a punch on Myrnin.

Once outside and safe in Michael's car,she informed him,"He cheated on me." He nodded and said,"Wait until we get home and you can give us all the whole story. Are you okay?" She shook her head no and said,"No. It hurts so bad,Michael. Thank you for coming. Love you,Michael."

He looked at her for a moment and smiled before turning his attention back to the road. "We are all here for you,always,no matter what. Love you too."

**Please review. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


End file.
